Forum:Is one active sys-op enough?
I was looking at the administrators page, and noticed (and subsequently confirmed) that there is only one active adminitrator. I wondered if anyone else noticed this, becuase things tend to break down at places (especially at wikipedia:Wikipedia) when not all administrators are on duty (the last time a big bunch of admins stopped editing for some time at Wikipedia, the sys-op backlogs tripled, especially copyright violations for deletion). --[[wikipedia:User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4'{ENWP}]] (Talk| ) 06:57, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :I've become a lot less active recently as well. I'm fine with making other users admins though.--Richard 15:31, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::Can we implement something similar to Wikipedia's RfA system to decide which users can become administrators? --[[wikipedia:User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4'{ENWP}]] (Talk| ) 05:47, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::Well, we need whatever is going to happen rather fast, deletion categories are starting to pile up. --[[wikipedia:User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4'{ENWP}]] (Talk| ) 07:05, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::::If we implement something similar to the RFA system, should we use the Administor page or make a page just for it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 22:36, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Wikipedia uses a separate page. For example, the page that discusses admins and what they can do is Wikipedia:Administrators, but the page where you request to be promoted is Wikipedia:Requests for adminship. --[[wikipedia:User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4'{ENWP}]] (Talk| ) 05:11, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Not only pages need to be deleted there are also images that should be deleted. Thus we still need to act fast. Also if our friend, Richard, goes inactive completely, we'll have to bug one of the staff members into making the new admin themselves. MarioGalaxy2433g5 22:20, 12 November 2007 (UTC) (Undent)''Also, admins can't promote people, only bureaucrats can promote people. --[[wikipedia:User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4'{ENWP}]] (Talk| ) 01:50, 13 November 2007 (UTC) What's the current admin system? I was thinking of becoming an admin myself to take action, but I don't want to overstep my bounds. I have some ideas for cleaning (which I stated in a previous topic) and I definitely want to take care of some fanon pages like "Samu Aran" or the Mario one. The RfA system is good, and I suggest implementing it, but for now I'm just going to make a forum post that states very clearly that this isn't a fanon site. Darqlink51 22:57, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Normally up until now at Wikitroid a or staff member would make someone an if the user has been very active. There were no polls or anything. I am positive that was how KFan II and Richard1990 became admins. I am not sure about the other two though. Also I also would like to become an admin myself and not to honk my own horn have made over 1000 edits. The Mario article isn't fanon, it just is in the completely wrong Wiki.MarioGalaxy2433g5 00:01, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::Don't believe that I made that many edits, check . MarioGalaxy2433g5 01:41, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::Problem: to get the system to work now, we have to go and pester someone with bureaucrat rank or higher, as only they can promote users; for the same reason, at least one active user here should be a bureaucrat. :::Solution: Go pester some staff member or one of the current b'crats. :::--[[wikipedia:User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4'{ENWP}]] (Talk| ) 22:41, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::So we either email Richard 1990 (email because he hasn't been on for a while) (I can't email him, I don't want to connect my user acount to my email) or pester one of the staff members. So what I just did was to limit it a bit by removing the idea of pestering the other b'crats because they haven't been on much this year. MarioGalaxy2433g5 22:50, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Somebody put under the Nominations and Applications of Admins' page my user name. This means if we implement the RFA system we'll have to put me up first (laughs). MarioGalaxy2433g5 21:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::We really need to act fast. One the delete category is filling up. Two Richard 1990 hasn't edited since his post on this forum. Three only admins can block people and Fast Lizard 4 tried to fake out the blocking system and didn't work (or did you). MarioGalaxy2433g5 22:01, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::I have rather quickly looked through the Wikia page regarding contacting a staff member on that subject. I think, if I read it correctly, if there are no "active" (but what is the definition of "active"?) administrators, a staff member can be contacted to promote you to administrator, but it dosen't mention anything about becoming a bureaucrat. I'll read through it a little more in detail. --[[wikipedia:User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4'{ENWP}]] (Talk| ) 02:49, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ''(Undent) I think I know what it means by active. We need to check the Wiki table for Wikitrod everyday until Richard 1990 is on the recently abcent list on there. We finally did it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 21:56, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Theres a link to it at . MarioGalaxy2433g5 22:08, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry everybody I didn't know what I was talking about earlier. Most the instances I saw had an admin that didn't edit for over a year. We are not waiting that long. So we have to email Richard. There is no other option. MarioGalaxy2433g5 22:16, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::Message to Richard1990 transmitted. --[[wikipedia:User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4'{ENWP}]] (Talk| ) 04:33, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, what do you know? I logged in and found the magic buttons on the top of my screen. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| ) 06:34, 1 December 2007 (UTC)